


Losing it

by sapphwriter



Series: Sapph’s Twitter Prompts [5]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: >:3, AU, Are ya seeing a theme here, Art, Catra is still a Catgirl :’), F/F, Kitten, Light BDSM, Pure Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphwriter/pseuds/sapphwriter
Summary: Catra gets hit on and Adora loses her goddamn mind.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Sapph’s Twitter Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022719
Comments: 13
Kudos: 228





	Losing it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DandyVela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandyVela/gifts).



> This piece features art from the lovely, wonderful, beautiful, skilled, talented @DandyVela and therefore is dedicated to them 🥺

Adora was two seconds away from losing it.

She'd left Catra alone momentarily to get them drinks at the bar, and this other girl had been waiting for Adora to go to make her move on Catra. She was sure of it.

Adora understood why Catra had been approached by this redhead. Catra looked fucking hot in her emerald, strappy dress. It was tight enough that anyone could see her nipples poking through the thin fabric if she moved a certain way. It was clear that she wasn't wearing anything underneath. Her six-inch heels made the dress look even shorter than it already was, barely covering her toned legs. Adora had to be convinced to actually go out after seeing her, leaning more towards staying home.

She saw the redhead run her hand over Catra's bicep, and _absolutely fucking not_. Adora abandoned the drinks she'd just paid for and walked quickly through the mass of bodies, tapping Catra on the shoulder.

"I'm about to fuck you with my fingers, right in front of her, so she gets the hint that you're taken. Lose her, Catra," Adora commanded, being careful to not let the other girl read her lips. That dress was coming off now, and Adora didn't care if it was in public or not.

Catra smirked and whipped her tail at Adora's leg, getting ready to tease and drag this out.

"But I'm not done talking to - _HEY!_ " Adora had thrown Catra over her shoulder without warning, hand on the inside of her upper thigh to shield her girlfriend from prying eyes.

She made her way to a relatively clean and roomy single restroom. The door was completely flush with the floor, with a three-inch gap at the top. There was no way someone else could see what they were doing. Nobody was there when they'd entered, but Adora could hear girls shuffling in and chatting at an average volume. The music was distant and muffled. They'd have to be very, very quiet if they didn't want to get caught.

Catra sounded a little breathless as Adora put her down and backed her up against the wall. "Someone's j-jealous," she whispered.

"Can't be jealous of what's already mine," Adora growled into her ear, pulling her dress over her tail to settle at her waist.

Adora had guessed right - no underwear.

"You wanted me to do this, didn't you?" Adora asked lowly and pulled her hair, forcing Catra to look into her eyes. She slipped two fingers against her cunt, feeling that she'd soaked the fur on her upper thighs. "You wanted me to pull you away from whatever girl was hitting on you, rip this poor excuse for a dress off and fuck you until you came right here in this club."

"Y-yes," Catra groaned, just a little too loudly. Adora pulled her fingers away quickly, giving Catra's hair another quick tug.

"Every time you make a noise, I stop for ten seconds. Understood?"

Catra nodded, and Adora counted to ten.

"Good girl," Adora whispered, finding her clit again and picking up the pace. Catra's heels would make her the perfect height to...

She unbuttoned her trousers, letting them pool at her feet, and pulled Catra's core against her bare thigh. She started rolling Catra's hips for her, setting the pace, and Catra let out a little whimper at the friction. Adora removed her leg. Ten seconds. Catra didn't make a noise, just panted and waited patiently. She put her thigh back and used her hands to help roll her hips at the right angle.

[ ](https://twitter.com/dandyvela/status/1336727053358542856?s=21)

Adora knew that she'd have a hard time keeping her quiet, even with the rules she'd set. Catra was usually loud, and Adora could tell she was already close. She gripped the side of Catra's waist with one hand, placing the other over her mouth, being careful to give her room to breathe through her nose. Her eyes closed, trying to focus on staying quiet, while Adora fucked her with her thigh.

"If we were home, I'd do this until you screamed. But you need to be quiet for me, kitten. I'm the only one who gets to hear you like this," Adora whispered into her ear.

Catra's legs were shaking, and Adora guided her hips down to add pressure. The wet noises coming from Catra’s cunt were downright filthy. She just wanted to push her over the edge, hear the muffled sounds she'd make as she came -

"Are you finished in there? There's a line and only a few stalls."

Adora pushed her thigh into her core even harder and made smaller movements with Catra's hips. She pulled her dress down her shoulders, exposing her breasts, leaning in to capture and suck on her nipple. She removed her hand so Catra could answer since Adora's mouth was otherwise occupied.

" _Almost!_ " Catra responded a little too loudly. Adora blew cold air against her other breast, and Catra pulled her face closer, urging her to continue. "Sss-so sorry for the wait. I should only be another minute -" Catra continued, another small gasp leaving her lips.

They heard the girl huff and leave, saying something snotty to her friend, but neither of them gave a fuck. Adora's hand immediately returned to her mouth.

"Mmmmmh-" Catra moaned, loud. Adora was done teasing, abandoning their little game in favor of bringing her over the edge as quickly as possible.

"God, I fucking love the noises that come out of that pretty little throat of yours," Adora groaned against the side of her breast. "I changed my mind. I want you to be loud. I want you to let these other people hear what I do to you. Let them hear what they're missing."

She bit into the side of Catra's breast at the same time as a particularly rough roll of her hips, and Catra was coming, squirting on Adora's thigh, a high-pitched cry breaking through Adora's hand.

Catra had just enough control over her limbs to shove her hand under Adora's boxer briefs, rubbing two fingers over her clit. She used the other hand to gently move Adora's hand off her mouth and bring her head up for a kiss.

"I'm yours, Adora," Catra smiled and whispered against her lips. "Always yours."

Adora came, seeing stars, holding onto her girlfriend for dear life. Catra ran her claws over the nape of Adora's neck, causing her to shiver as she whispered little phrases against her lips, holding her as she came down.

* * *

They cleaned up as best they could, not caring too much about pretense.Between the wet noises, heavy breathing, and cries, Catra and Adora had both been relatively loud towards the end. Adora's thigh was soaked through her pants, and they looked like a mess. There was no point in pretending that they hadn't just been fucking.

As they walked out, they heard the voice of the girl that had interrupted them - the same redhead that had hit on Catra earlier. Adora got immense joy from the look on her face as she made eye contact and sucked her fingers clean.

"Have a good night," she said flatly in her direction, hearing Catra laugh as they both made their way back to the dance floor.


End file.
